


Sam & Jack - C'mere (made for Ship Day 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853083
Kudos: 19





	Sam & Jack - C'mere (made for Ship Day 2020)

[Ship Day 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94394-SHIP-DAY-2020-Eighteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
